


Say we were gay

by Ted_Sola



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on that vine, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Turns into porn because obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ted_Sola/pseuds/Ted_Sola
Summary: Bro 1: Bro, I had a dream we fucked.Bro 2: Bro, it’s just a dream.Bro 1: Uh gay, I wouldn’t fuck you.Bro 2: You wouldn’t?Bro 1: I mean unless you want to.





	Say we were gay

Summer was almost over, and unlike most people, Alex was actually excited about going back to school. He had been stuck home alone all summer, sure he had gotten a part-time job serving ice cream beside the river, but that was the only thing he did, all of his friends went travelling with their families. They texted each other sometimes, but mostly it’s been silence, with Lafayette and John going to different parts of the country and even to Europe, different time zones and things to do kept them busy, and Alex knew that, but he couldn’t help be annoyed. 

So maybe there was a little jealousy in his annoyance, but he just wanted to see his friends. He missed them, truly, so when he heard that John got back a few days earlier than expected and he could see him before school started, naturally, Alex got excited and invited John over after work one day.

The doorbell rang and Alex ran downstairs, flinging the door open and not bothering to double check who it was before throwing himself at John and John smiled wide, putting one foot behind him as to not fall backwards as he put his own arms around Alex.

“God, John, don’t leave me again,” Alex groaned into John’s shoulder. 

“Missed me then?” John laughed.

Alex pulled away and tried to look serious as he teased, “nah, I prefer Laf.”

“Dick!” John huffed, pushing Alex’s shoulder.

An hour later, they were sitting on Alex’s bed, eating the biscuits that Alex’s foster mum brought them. John had told Alex about all the sights he had seen, the travelling he had done, the occasional few days of rest at the beach, and Alex felt a pang of jealous surge again, but he tried to keep it at bay, he wanted to be happy for his friend, he wanted to focus on the fact that John was back now, with him.

“But it wasn’t all great,” John assured him, “my dad kept trying to make everything a history lesson and kept talking about what happened and why and who and then at the end of the day he goddamn tested us to make sure we all listened.” Alex loved history, he wouldn’t have found this a thing to complain about. “It was a nightmare sometimes honestly, I don’t want to be learning when I’m on vacation, I want to relax and not use my brain.”

“We should have swapped places then,” Alex said bitterly. “I’m sure my iq dropped by at least ten points in the last few months. These people here apparently can’t read or use their eyes. The ice cream flavours are right there, they can see through the glass, and they all have little pictures on the signs, and they still always ask what flavours we have. Or sometimes some idiot from school would ask me if it’s a permanent job, yes I want a career in fucking ice cream scooping.”

John smiled in amusement, “Surely there must have been a good aspect to it, didn’t you get free ice cream?”  


Alex’s face dropped even more, “are you kidding? I found a dead rat behind the drink fridge, we had a sanitation inspection last month and we failed, we have until the end of September to get it up to standards or it’s getting closed down, and you know what the owner's solution is?”

“What?”

“Absolutely nothing. She closes the shop down early September every year and then opens it up only during the summer. There won’t be another inspection so they won't be able to close it down.”

John laughed. “I’m sure I used to buy ice cream there.”

“Then I’m pretty sure you've contracted e-coli.”

John laughed again.

He grabbed another biscuit as Alex said, “I have gossip for you.”

Johns eyebrows shot up and he scooted over, shoulder touching Alex’s, “what’s up?”

“Saw Peggy kissing some boy under the bridge one day.”

“Isn’t she like twelve?”

“That’s what I shouted when I saw.”

“You interrupted?” John laughed.

“Well yeah, I thought she was twelve,” he shrugged.

“And she’s not?”

“Says she’s thirteen.”

John snorted, “that’s the same thing.”

“That’s what I said, but I had to promise her I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Who did you tell?”

Alex looked guilty, “everyone.”

“God, that must have went down well.”

“She was so angry, she threatened to gouge my eyes out with the ice cream scoop.”

“Wouldn't put it past her, damn.”

“Mmm.”

They sat in silence for a while, and John put a pillow on Alex's shoulder and then rested his head on it. It was late, the sun had already set, John would have to go soon.

“John?” Alex started.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever remember your dreams?”

“Yeah sometimes.”

“I don’t. But I had one recently that I do remember, it had you in it.”

John sat up, smirking slightly, “oh yeah?”

Alex looked away, awkwardly, regretting starting this. “Er.”

“Is it something weird?” Alex glanced at John, so John continued, “come on, my aunt always says that whatever happens in dreams won’t happen in real life”

“We had sex,” he said quickly and Johns' eyebrows shot up in surprise, telling Alex he definitely understood what he said.

“Well, you know, it’s just a dream,” he replied, strangely quietly.

“Yeah, I mean, neither of us are gay, I wouldn’t have sex with you.”

Alex wasn’t looking at John, so John bit his lip and pressed the subject, “what about hypothetically? Say if we were gay?”

Alex slowly looked up, face and ears burning red as he shrugged and said, “if you wanted to.”

“Really?”

“You’re attractive, we're friends, I know I like you, so yeah, I guess.”

John nodded, his face also turning red and trying to stop himself from smiling, trying to keep cool, he nodded, “yeah, me too.”

If possible, Alex went even redder, and then John licked his lips and Alex was screaming inside, feeling like he was about to explode, face first.

Alex wasn’t sure if he was breathing, as Johns face slowly came closer, and closer, until Alex could feel Johns breath and then the door slammed open, the boys jumping backwards, breathing heavily looking at Ms Washington, who seemed oblivious to the fact she just interrupted something. 

Johns dad had called, it was time to go home, but John couldn’t leave now, there was too much at stake.

“Can John stay over? I don’t start work till one,” Alex said. Then he quickly turned around, making sure it’s okay with John, who just smiled.

Ms Washington smiled at them, “sure, I’ll call your dad John.”

Alex groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest, then put his face down, hiding himself from view.

“Parents always choose the best moments, don’t they?” John said, trying to save Alex from the embarrassment. It didn’t work, now there was tension in the air, and they would have to talk about it, and normally Alex liked to talk, but this was awkward, John was his best friend, he should have kept his mouth shut. And oh god, now John would be sharing the bed with him.

“Alex, if you want, I can go.” John didn’t sound happy, and Alex was internally kicking himself.

“No,” Alex whined, looking up. “I’m sorry. I want you to stay, besides, I can’t finish all these biscuits by myself.”

John smiled at him slightly, nodding, “I mean, we both know you could, but fine, I know that it’s just an excuse anyway.”

“An excuse?” Alex said with his eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” John twisted his smile into a smirk now and Alex knew he was screwed. “An excuse, because you would never admit to the fact that you love me and that’s why you want me to stay.”

Alex’s heart fluttered as he turned red again, and said, “what? I don’t-, I’m not-, I’m seventeen, I don’t know what love is.”

John started grinning, “what about just a crush?”

Alex couldn’t explain what he was feeling. It was as if he was attacked and confronted, by not only someone else but also his mind, it wasn’t necessarily bad, but he felt somewhat embarrassed and awkward and why was John smiling? Probably laughing at the ridiculousness of it, as if John would ever settle for Alex.

When Alex didn’t reply John continued, “you know most people have already met the person they’re going to marry by the age of sixteen.”

“That’s not true,” Alex mumbled.

John shrugged, “pretty sure it is.”

“Doubt it.”

John laughed, “God, why do you have to be so stubborn? Maybe it’s not true, but it would be nice if it was.” Alex looked at him weird so John added, “I’m pretty sure I know what love is.”

“What?”

John leaned casually on one arm, head almost touching Alex’s. “It's having fifty photos of you on my phone that I look at when I’m seven thousand kilometres away and missing you.”

Alex swallowed. “That’s a little creepy.”

“So is having a dream you saw me naked.”

Johns face was even closer now and Alex wasn’t sure where to look, but then John licked his lips again and that question was answered for him.

“Touché.”

Alex saw a flash of Johns smile, before Johns' lips were on his and Alex’s eyes were closed and it was bliss. His lips were soft and sweet and they were both smiling, Alex more of that I-can’t-believe-this-is-happening-to-me smile, because he was so confused and he did not expect this but God, it’s not like he would complain.

Suddenly John moved away and then Alex was about to complain, but John simply moved positions, he pushed Alex’s legs down, and came to straddle him, stroking his face and then pushing his body down, so he was laying on top of him, before kissing him again.

Alex pulled John’s hair out of the hair band weaved his fingers into it, feeling the soft hair that John really doesn’t wear down enough.

John moaned around Alex’s mouth and then moved away from his mouth and down to his neck, whispering “I do” between kisses.

“What?” Alex asked breathlessly, the sensation of Johns mouth and breath being too much.

“I do love you, so much,” he replied and continued to kiss Alex’s neck.

Alex wanted to cry. “Yeah, me too, I just think I needed a punching the face to realise.”

“No,” John said smiling, “not a punch in the face, just a kiss on the lips.” He kissed Alex’s mouth again, this time licking his bottom lip, before sliding his tongue inside and Alex had never done this before, and suddenly he felt jealous of Johns ex Martha who, once school started again, Alex would make sure knew that she made a mistake but too bad because John is his, and only his.

Johns thigh pressed between Alex’s legs and instantly Alex was back in the moment with John on top of him and Alex’s semi between them.

He turned his head away, wanting to speak, “hey, er, so, what exactly are we doing?”

“Well,” John started sitting up, “if you’re up for it, I was hoping we could recreate your dream.”

In truth, Alex expected that answer, but he couldn’t help but be surprised, as he leaned up on his elbow and slowly nodded.

“If you want to, that is,” John added quickly. “And I know that usually, it’s a five dates first type thing, but I promise I’ll still take you out for those.”

“You will?” he wasn’t too sure why he was surprised at that answer either.

“Do you not want to?” 

Alex sat up properly and put a hand on Johns' cheek. “Depends, will you pay?”

John snorted, “sure.”

Alex moved his hand up and behind Johns' face, and to his hair again. “Then it's a deal.”

“Good,” John smiled as he kissed Alex, pushing him down again, but not being successful as Alex pushed him back to get some space and quickly pulled his shirt off and then almost jumping onto John to straddle him this time, and take his shirt off too.

John put his arms around Alex’s waist as Alex sat on his hips, and with growing coincidence, started pressing down and moving in circles, and after a short while, John was groaning and he too was pressing upwards for contact.

He pushed Alex back down again, undoing his pants and pushing them onto the floor, before getting started on Alex’s. 

Alex was nervous and excited and as John started pulling his trousers down, the fact that this was real and not a dream, really started to sink in, but it was okay, he trusted John, apparently he loved him, so whatever, he could do this.

His trousers were off and John came up to Alex’s neck again, one arm keeping him up, while the other went down and palmed Alex though his underwear. 

Alex was whimpering, thrusting his hips up and this was too much but not nearly enough.

“John,” he moaned, “John please.”

John lifted his head up and whispered in his ear, “tell me what you want.”

He moaned again, “John.”

John licked a line behind Alex’s ear and Alex was so glad he was lying down, he was sure his legs would have given up on him a long time ago. “Tell me,” he growled and Alex probably wouldn’t be able to handle much of this. He wasn’t nervous anymore, all of these thoughts were concentrated on his dick and the need to get off.

“Underwear off.”

John didn’t hesitate. He pulled off Alex’s first, pausing for a moment to look at it, and Alex was reminded that John had never been with a guy either. Alex expected him to then pull off his own, but instead, Johns' hand pressed his tent in-between his legs, keeping it down, and then spat onto his hand, before bringing it around Alex’s hard dick.

Alex gasped, bucking his hips almost immediately and they sort of found a rhythm, Johns hand twisting up and down while Alex moved his hips and John talked. He told Alex he was beautiful and perfect, and how his skin tasted amazing and how he couldn’t wait to find out how his dick tasted, his cum. 

“You’re not going to find out if you keep talking, my god, John.”

John grinned and without warning took Alex’s dick into his mouth, and Alex almost screamed, thankfully John saw this coming and covered his mouth just in time. 

John bobbed his head up and down, taking his hand back down and twisting the base of Alex's dick, while giving Alex warning looks not to be too loud. Alex bit down on his lip, whines still escaping every so often, but John didn't mind that, there was no way he could. 

After a minute or two, John moved his mouth up, tongue swirling at the tip of the head and the slit, while his hand went down to Alex balls and squeezed and tugged on those, while maintaining eye contact with Alex, who they both knew wouldn’t last long.

Johns mouth went all the way down again, taking the whole of Alex’s length in and following out his cheeks as much as he could, before coming up and going over the tip again, just his tongue picking out.

“Jesus, John,” Alex gasped, putting a hand in Johns' hair, pulling on it tightly. “John, I’m going to, John-”

John slapped a hand over Alex’s mouth again to muffle another scream as Alex came, some on Johns' tongue, some on his chin and cheek. 

Alex felt some guilt, felt dirty for doing that on John, but another, a larger part of him thought John looked really hot like this, covered in his cum and now licking his lips and taking the cum off of his face with his fingers and then putting them back into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Alex whispered and John smirked.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” he replied dreaming and John laughed, coming up to kiss him and Alex grimaced, tasting himself, so John just laughed again.

Alex could now also feel Johns hard dick, still in the concealment of his briefs and he grabbed it, tugging it through the fabric until John moaned.

“Lie down,” he ordered and John complied.

He took off Johns underwear and stared at Johns dick. He was roughly the same size as Alex but circumcised. He was leaking precum and how did Alex not realise he liked guys earlier, honestly, this sight was beautiful.

He leaned down and licked his lips, before kissing the head. John shivered, so Alex looked at him before kissing it again, and giving it little kisses all the way down, then proceeding to give it one long lick upwards.

John moaned again, and this time it was Alex shooting the warning signs to keep it down.

Alex spat in his hand, coating his hand in saliva, then started twisting and moving his hand up and down Johns shaft, thumb sliding over the slit nice it got to the tip and mixing the saliva with the precum.

He put his head down again, pressing his lips to the head and beginning to suck. It was a strange taste, bitter and salty, but it was John, so it didn’t make him feel dirty and gross, it made him feel lucky and so happy.

He sucked and hummed and he went lower, and deeper, and faster and soon Alex was choking, but he still didn't stop. Why would he? He was enjoying himself and apparently so was John, with the way his hips were buckling, hands were on Alex’s head, scratching his scalp, and moaning and gasping Alex’s name over and over.

A few minutes of this and John was cuming down Alex’s throat, keeping Alex’s head down and Alex didn’t move, he just swallowed everything and once John released him, Alex didn’t even move up the bed, he just turned over and collapsed beside Johns legs.

He really didn’t expect his day to go like this.

John reached out and stroked Alex’s hair and Alex’s leaned into his hand, staying there for a few moments before finally standing up and going to the cupboard. He pulled out two pairs of pyjamas and threw a pair at John. They silently made their way over to the bathroom and began cleaning themselves.

He handed John a clean toothbrush and took his own, finally looking at their reflections in the mirror. 

John looked gorgeous, of course he did, apparently that post-sex glow was a thing. And then he looked at himself.  
“John, what the fuck?” he cried.

John smiled sheepishly and hid his face in Alex’s shoulder.

On Alex’s other side, his neck was covered in red and purple hickeys he would definitely have trouble covering. He touched them with his fingers and groaned, “oh God, what will George and Martha say?”

“Don’t worry,” John said, “I’m sure they won't be surprised, I’m sure they heard everything.”

Alex glared at John through the mirror.

John gave Alex’s shoulder a kiss and said, “I didn’t mean to do that, I just got a bit more into it than I planned.”

Alex sighed. “It’s fine.”

“You sure.”

Alex shrugged, “well I don’t exactly have a choice, it’s already happened.”

John nodded.

They brushed their teeth and went back to the bedroom.

They’ve shared the bed before, it was a double, they could both easily fit, with space to spare, but now, Alex pulled John close. Their limbs were tangled and Alex smiled at John, who smiled back. Alex leaned in to kiss John quickly before pulling apart, nuzzling his head into the crook of Johns neck.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight,” Alex said, not wanting this to end.

“Goodnight, Alex.”

John kissed the top of Alex’s head before finally relaxing and letting sleep take him.

Alex stayed awake for a while longer, still not fully believe any of this, but if it was a dream, he would just have to tell John about it.


End file.
